Just Because
by KawaiiMisha-san
Summary: (AUFIC)Sasuke took away everything.Her best friend is her rival now. Ino’s just so sick of the conceited bastard. So, after 6 months, she gets rid of her love for him. Everything backfires when the teacher sets him up with her. Will old feelings resurface


**Title:** Just because

**Full Summary:** (AU) Ino is just sick and tired. Sasuke took away everything important to her. Her best friend is her rival now. She sacrificed everything for him. Ino's just so sick of the conceited bastard. So, after 6 months, she gets rid of her love for him. Everything backfires when the teacher sets him up with her. Will old feelings resurface?

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

'**Inner Sakura thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**

**Warning:** Trying to make it as not ooc as possible, but there might be through out the story. Oh, and they are 16 years old.

**-X-x-X-x-X-**

**-O-10 years back-O-**

Ino sighed as she leaned back on a bent Sakura tree. Sakura was beside her, playing with the petals that fell when the warm wind blew. It was at those times when Ino wished that the scenery would last forever. Her, her best friend, and the cool breeze that greeted them every so often.

She was at the Tsubasa no Sakura Park. (Sakura Wings) The Park was scattered with green grass, flowers and of course, Sakura trees. It was the best time of the year- a cross between Spring an summer. So while the warm sun still greeted every day, a cool wind would also greet you. Even though it lasted for a couple of weeks, Ino and Sakura preferred to spend it with each other. That was what friendship was, wasn't it?

"Hey, Hey, Ino, Look!" Sakura pointed at the picture she made with the petals. It was quite indescribable but if you squint, you would see two small smiley faces with a poorly arranged heart on the top. But before Ino was able to look at her 'art', the cool breeze blew it and it was scattered along the wide open Park. Sakura did what any 6 year old would do. She started bawling.

Ino could feel herself grin. Her best friend was her complete opposite. For one thing, she was really smart-while Ino herself could only manage to get an average in her grades. Another thing was that she had a very low self esteem. Ino, however, was really outgoing and had plenty of friends. Sakura also had no artistic ability and had no fashion sense. Specially now. Ino mentally wrinkled her nose in disgust as she stared at Sakura's Tan colored corduroy shorts and yellow shirt. She herself was wearing a pretty white dress with baby blue fishes decorating the skirt.

"Sakura, its okay…" Ino consoled her best friend. Seeing her best friend's face still sad, she decided to cheer her up. "How about I help you make another one?" Sakura glance up at the taller girl... "A better one?" Ino sighed, pretending to be annoyed. "Okay, okay, you win. A better one"

Sakura giggled and they both went petal gathering. By the end of the day, they created their masterpiece. Ino and Sakura smiled at each other and looked at the art.

"Ino?"

"Hm?"

"Let's be best friends forever"

Ino smiled.

"Yeah, let's be"

**-O-10 years in the present-O- **

"Ino-**PIG**!" Ino looked up, annoyed. She had gotten prettier since she was six and curves shaped out her body. Long Titanium blond hair was pulled back onto a ponytail and a whisker of blond fluffed out, covering one turquoise eye. She was currently at Homeroom, sitting at the desk in the back.

"What, Big-Forehead?" She shifted lazy Turquoise eyes at her.

Sakura glared before saying wickedly, "Sasuke-Kun's mine today!"

Sakura had also grown. Not the shy little no fashion girl that accompanied Ino 10 years ago-but into a pretty teenager. Her pink hair fluffed onto her shoulders. Emerald eyes flashed. She was quite pretty, but she had grown pretty aggressive.

Ino and Sakura were rivals.

Rivals for what? You can say that it's quite dumb, since more than half of the female population of the school was also their 'rivals'.

Rivals for the love of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke's mine!" Sakura said.

Ino made a face. Her attention was instantly caught. "Like hell he is, Big Forehead, Who the hell will like YOU!"

Sakura laughed sarcastically. "Hahaha, that was soo funny, I forgot to laugh."

Ino got up and smoothed her skirt. All the girls had to wear White Skirts and Black tops. A sleeveless collar shirt was to be wore on the bottom and a red tie was tied near the collar. The boys had to wear black pants and white shirts also with a red tie. That was how things went in Masashi Kishimoto's High school, otherwise known as **M.K. High School** for the talented and Special.

Ino grinned all of the sudden. Sakura raised her eyebrow. What was so funny?

Sasuke, the Uchiha, the Sex god of the school arrived and walked into the classroom. He took a seat near Naruto, the loser of the school. Surprisingly, they both were sort of friends. People said it was pity, but Ino thought otherwise. The only time Sasuke smiled or smirked was when he pissed Naruto off. Ino sighed. They were friends. _'Friendships, they will always leave when you least expect it too' _Ino sadistically smiled. _'Look what happened to me and Sakura…' _

'_Judging by how they enjoy each other's companies, they'll stop being friends_ _by the end of the year'_ Ino had given up finding a best friend. She had herself to worry about, and although she gave off an impression that she was a bossy bitch that had millions of friends while she was actually a loner **(1) **Also, the one person that became her best friend, turned into her rival…she couldn't bear the thought of being shoved aside again.

"OoooO, Sasuke-kuuuuuun!"

Ino snapped out of it. She turned and looked at Sasuke, finding Sakura blushing and phrasing him with compliments.

Ino, standing, rushed over to where Sasuke and Sakura were.

Naruto was just goggling over Sakura, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Ino was disgusted. How can anyone like Big-Forehead?

Ino slammed her fist on the table, catching the attention of all three.

"Big-forehead, What the hell do you think your doing!" Sasuke looked up.

Sakura ignored Ino and crooned, "Sasuke-kuunnn…, Go out with me..?"

Sasuke looked positively disgusted.

Ino pushed the pink-haired girl away. "No, Go out with me!"

Sasuke was still disgusted.

Naruto snapped out of his fantasy and yelled, "Don't push Sakura-chan!"

Ino sneered. "I can push whoever I want to, you loser, and just before, _your_ Sakura-_chan_ was asking out Sasuke!" Her voice dripped with venom.

Ino had gathered quite some audience.

"Hey, who's that blonde?"

"I don't know, but she's hot!"

"_AND_ she didn't address Sasuke-kun properly!"

"Finally, a pretty girl doesn't like Sasuke!"

"But isn't that Ino-san? She's one of the fangirls!"

At this, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. But he still had his disgusted look on.

Sakura stared at the gathering viewers. Apparently, Ino wasn't able to see the people. She had just wanted Ino to get jealous, not cause a commotion! "H-hey Ino-maybe you shou-"

Ino jammed both of her fists on to Sasuke's table-cutting off what Sakura was about to say. "So, who will it be! Me or Big forehead!"

She glared and stepped a couple of feet back.

Sakura glared at Ino.

Sasuke stood up. The audience gasped at his motions. He walked towards Ino.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

And Closer.

Ino could hear her heart thump loudly. When Sasuke was right in front of her,

He spoke.

"C'mon Naruto"

And walked pass her.

**-X-x-X-x-X-**

Ino was in her 5th Period-the Spanish period. Sasuke and Ino had the same class. The fact that Sasuke sat in front of her had been a blessing. That is, till now. She clenched her fists. How dare he embarrass her! When Kurenai-Sensei, their Spanish teacher, asked them to do some Spanish interaction, she and Sasuke conversed the following: (The spanish may be wrong...and the translations are in Italics)

"Yo odíele" Ino hissed. _I hate you_

"¿Por qué?" Sasuke Smirked. _Why?_

"¡Porque usted me desconcertó!" Ino glared. _Because you embarrassed me! _

"¿Oh¿Cuándo?" Sasuke smirked again. _Oh? When?_

"¡En Clase!" Ino huffed. _Homeroom! _or_ In class!_

"Ése no es nada ser desconcertado alrededor" Replied Sasuke. _That's nothing to be embarrassed about._

Ino stayed Silent.

"Hmph" Sasuke grunted_. Hmph_

"Todavía le odio, usted sabe..." Ino gave him a knowing look. _I still hate you, you know…_

"Muy Bien!" Kurenai clapped_. Very good!_

The rest of the students clapped. Sasuke turned and Ino looked on the floor.

**-X-x-X-x-X-**

At 8th period, the last and final period for Ino, which was also the scariest, considering that they had the freakiest teacher alive- Orochimaru-sensei. Ino sighed. She had him since she was a freshman! And all for the same damn subject-**Science**. You could say she had bad luck.

"Yamanaka-san!" screeched Orochimaru!

Ino felt her face hit the desk as she murmured "Yes, Orochimaru-sensei?"

Why the hell did he ALWAYS pick on her! She could feel half of the class secretly laughing at her, behind those sympathetic faces. Hell, Sakura was already doubling over laughter, barely able to conceal her breaths.

Ino made a mental note to kill Sakura after school.

"What time period was the trilobite first formed?" Orochimaru seemed to snicker and seemed really certain that she won't know.

Ino looked really uncertain. "uh…" _'Shit, I knew I should've studied!' _

"Ino-_chan_, I'm waiting…" He said. Okay, Now Ino was really certain that he was laughing at her. God, _'that stupid sensei…'_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke. All of the sudden, an answer flew into her mind.

"At the early Cambrian period!" She yelled as Orochimaru seemingly turned to ask someone else. _'Hah! Take that, damn sensei! Teach you to mess with a blonde!'_

Orochimaru seemed shocked but he quickly recomposed himself. "Well, it seemed you've been studying, Yamanaka-_san_."

Sakura muffled a giggle and said out loud, "So the Pig can learn!" Half of the class burst into laughter. Ino turned red.

She retorted, "Well, at least I'm not a grade A geek that studies every damn day…**And** thank god that I'm not a goody two shoes that always has to be teacher's pet_ every _year!"

The whole class erupted into laughter (minus Sasuke and Naruto). Orochimaru said, "Enough". The class instantly became silent. Sakura looked like she wanted to say something, and her face was a darker shade of her hair.

Nothing much happened later, since Orochimaru kept on talking about the theory of evolution by Charles Darwin. It was really boring. But Sakura did shoot her death looks at Ino once in a while.

**-X-x-X-x-X-**

"Yeah, Class is over!" Naruto said as he stretched his limbs. No surprise there, since he was sleeping in Orochimaru's class since it started. He ran a tan hand into his hair. He swung his backpack over to his shoulder and yelled, "Bye, Sakura-chan, Ino, Sasuke!"

"Wait up, dobe" Sasuke said in his same monotone voice.

"No way!" Naruto grinned and rushed through.

Sasuke snorted. Naruto then gasped. "Sorry, I almost forgot! I have to meet Kiba!"

He ran and then stopped to turn and wave. "Bye!" And he ran off again.

Sasuke felt 2 pairs of possessive eyes roaming his back, and thought it'd be safer if he just walked quickly out of the class room-away from the two crazy Fan girls. And walk he did!

But walking into the hall way was no better. More Sasuke fan girls were added into the group. Before you knew it, you will see a dignified Sasuke running from a herd of crazy fan girls.

**-X-x-X-x-X-**

They had, surprisingly, run out of the school into the city…

Ino sighed as he leaned against a tree and watched Sasuke run. She realized it was actually more amusing to watch him run then chasing him and gave up on chasing the guy. She watched them run down the street, accidentally trampling over Senior citizens. Ino started to feel bad for Sasuke.

Luckily for him, he ran into the Public men's bathroom and managed to escape from the clutches of the evil fan girls…

Ino was about to leave, thinking the show was over. But at the last minute, a window on the side popped open and Sasuke jumped out of it, going into a deserted phone booth when he realized that the girls were still outside. The phone booth was quite roomy, and it had dark windows to cover any trace of life inside.

'_Hmmm, smart'_ Ino thought. Sasuke went in and shut the door. Looks like the show's over. She bent down and got her book bag, and proceeded to walk home.

**-X-x-X-x-X-**

Later that night, Ino decided to take a walk. She ate dinner, washed the dishes, and left the house at 8. She had a white sweatshirt over a pair of blue jeans. She tied her hair with a light blue pompom hair tier **(2)**. She walked near the telephone booth and stopped by it, smiling. Then the handle began to move around. At first, Ino though it was her imagination, but when the handle began to move around again, she freaked out. Was it haunted?

She asked, "w-who's there!"

"I-ino!"

Ino gasped in surprise. "Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked in disbelief.

"Not so loud..." He said in his normal manner. "I'm locked inside"

Ino rolled her eyes. "I know _that_"

"Well?"

"…Well what?"

"Well, are you going to get me out or not?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. He muttered, "Must be a blonde thing…"

Unfortunately, Ino heard him.

Ino's temper sparked. "_Well_, Mr. Sasuke, I _would_, if I was properly asked!"

Sasuke hmphed. "Aren't you one of my fan girls? As for as I'm concerned, no Fan girl of mine had** ever **deserved attention or manners!"

Ino glared. Then she said out loud, "You're ruining bastard image, you know! Did I just hear the Great Uchiha Sasuke say more than 3 words!" She did not bother with formalities. If this guy doesn't respect her, than she won't respect him!

Sasuke glared right back. Not that Ino could see it, of course, but he still glared. "Are you sure you're really a fan girl! You sure don't act like one!"

Ino then said "You're right! I never knew the true Uchiha was such a bitchy asshole!"

"What!"

"You heard me!"

"You're annoying!"

"Well, So.Are.You! Ino hissed.

"You're giving me a headache!"

"Well, you're the one asking for help! The least you could do is be nicer!"

"Fine!" Sasuke snorted in annoyance.

Sasuke tried to sound the most persuasive cute little boy voice-the one he used when he was younger. You know, the one he used to bribe Itachi to go and buy him a Kiddy meal..?

Yea! That's the one.

Unfortunately, after all those years of not doing 'the voice', He lost the skill when he crossed puberty.

"Ino-_chan_, Please get me out!" He said loudly. Ino mistook it for yelling.

"No!"

"You BITCH!"

Ino looked as if she was going to yell something back, but it took all her strength to refrain from doing so, and she said in a super sweet sugar voice,

"Do you want to get out, or not?"

"HMPH Fine! What the HELL do you want me to do?"

Ino grinned. "I want…"

"And don't say you want me to announce us to be boyfriend and girlfriend…" Sasuke said, his monotone voice returning.

Ino frowned. "I wasn't about to"

Sasuke leaned against the door as he waited for Ino's answer. He closed his eyes, and tried to rid the headache Ino had given him. All of the sudden he felt someone from the other side lean against the door too.

"I want us to be friends" said Ino, finally. "Just be there when I need you, 'kay?" Sasuke blinked.

Ino noticed the silence.

"Why are you being so quiet?"

"Alright"

"Alright?"

"Alright, I'll be your f-f-f-f-f-f"

Ino could barely suck in her laughter. "Sasuke-_chan_! You can do it!"

Sasuke felt the other side of the door quivering. He Knew Ino wanted to laugh. And NO, he did **not** like being laughed at.

"Don't call me that!"

Ino sighed and Sasuke felt the other side of the door loose its pressure. Sasuke didn't feel as if he was being lean on and then he felt the door shift. Unable to react quick enough, he felt the door abruptly open, sending the raven-haired boy toppling over, hitting the dirty ground.

Ino had not expected this. She bended over and looked Sasuke's face, who stared back at her.

"I don't like you the way your 'fan girls' do" Ino grinned. **(3) **"I just act that way to piss Sakura off"

She added, "AND! That's why I'm not blackmailing you...So…We are, friends, right?" She asked hesitantly.

Sasuke gave her a smirk. Then he hmphed. He hadn't expected a confession like that, but he knew she was different. Different from those rabid Fan girls anyway…

Ino looked at her watch. "Oh, Damn! It's already 10 P.M.! See you tomorrow, Sasuke!"

She was about to run and then she turned, blond hair scattered over her shoulders. She smiled and said, "You should go home, too, Don't you think your family will miss you?"

Sasuke Flinched at the word Family and lowered his head. His black bangs covered his onyx eyes. Ino didn't notice and kept on talking.

"You haven't been home in…." She did the math in her head. "-About six hours!"

Then she looked worried. "Aren't you hungry, Hm…I bet the Uchihas are good cooks, huh?" She said jokingly.

Sasuke flinched again. Ino stared. "S-sasuke, I was just kidding around…I'm sorry…" Sasuke spoke hoarsely, "Family? I don't have _Family_!"

Ino looked guilty. Sasuke's face was still covered by his bangs. A long silence passed before Ino cleared her throat and said sadly, "I'm sorry…I didn't know…" _'No wonder he acts like a bastard all of the time!'_

Sasuke looked uncomfortable and he shifted his feet. "Hmph"

"Alright then…Do you need me to walk you home?" Ino asked, her tone filled with worry.

"What do I look like? A 5 year old to you!" Sasuke asked.

Ino giggled. Sasuke wondered what was so funny. _'Women'_

"I was just asking!" She then ran and yelled "See you tomorrow!"

Sasuke watched as she disappeared around the corner. He looked to the crappy floor and found her light blue pompom ball hair tier. He picked it up, and without knowing why, pocketed it.

**TBC…**

**Misha's slice of Heaven-**

I should be updating 'Forgetting what Happiness is', but I wanted to try an AU fic. Don't kill me! Review please! Also, if anything offended you, I'm sorry. I don't particularly like Sakura or Ino, but I'm not the type of person that bashes those two. Ino was ooc, huh? Naruto too? Sakura too? Oh, man! So was Sasuke! Aw, shit. At least I didn't mess up Orochimaru's personality…XD what! I did too! TT-TT

Ok, I have no clue why I started this fic…I was searching for information, and this idea just hit me. Then I was like, "Why not start an AU fic?" And I DID!" XDD…Oh, And I don't know what pairings….Maybe Sasuino and Sakunaru? Dunno…If people review for this fic, I'll put a voting poll thing for you guys. But if no one reviews or I have really little reviews, I'll just make it sit on my Bio page, after all, it looks a bit shabby with only one story on it. Oh, and I'll update…in 2 months…XDDD. Oh and more importantly, Sasuke's going to betray Ino, **the plot is only beginning…**

**SO REVIEW DAMN IT!**

**Number Thing-**

**(1)**-I'm like that…I have friends, but I have no best friend. I'm a loner….-., and it's really sad. However, I'm not a bossy bitch that has millions of friends…XD

**(2)**-I got the Orange one!

**(3)**- Okay, in the manga, Ino doesn't act as if she really likes Sasuke, you know? She just hugs Sasuke to piss Sakura off. And, I think Ino's a lot more loyal than Sakura since, she shows that she still is much attached to Sakura, even though Sakura gave her back the ribbon-the symbol of their friendship…

**REVIEW Kuuuudddassaaaaaaiiii!**


End file.
